Be Happy Or Die Trying
by MeHeartDinosaurs
Summary: Third story in the My Big Time Rush Series. I was taken, taken from what I knew and what i loved. I was taken to a place where I wasn't wanted or loved. To a place where i was slowly driven insane. Could i find them? Could they find me? Some Crossovers.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two characters Michaela and Ebony.**

Ebony's Point of View**  
**

I woke up this morning feeling weird. It was like everything was different I didn't know what to make of it all. The sight I mean it was incredible like the supreme HD I wouldn't know how else to describe it. The smell I could smell a house on fire in New York I could smell the grass outside it was all very weird. The hearing I could hear a fly buzzing about 3 miles down the road or wherever. I could feel movement in the next room. I then realized my surroundings it looked like I was in a hotel suite. It had a love seat, a television, a king sized bed, and a big bathroom opposite of the bed. I got up not walking like a 'just woke up' person would but gracefully. I opened the door to explore just to see bars, anger rose inside of me. Shit! Why in the hell did someone always have to kidnap me! I'm sick of this shit come on can you just leave me alone for Christ sake I was so angry I couldn't control it. I knew I was stupid for it but I couldn't deny my anger any longer. I knew it was stupid I knew I would just be hurting myself but I did it. I punched the bars as hard as I could force what happened next shocked the hell out of me. The bars snapped out and the other parts were bent. It didn't hurt me at all I looked at my hands and there was no bruise cut or anything to be seen. I felt it no pain no internal bleeding, I went to the bathroom so I can see it in better light.

I screamed at my reflection. I didn't look like myself I was breathtakingly beautiful I couldn't even explain it.

"What the matter I heard screaming" Ebony said from the bathroom doorway. If it wasn't for her voice I wouldn't have known it was Ebony. She herself looked breathtaking

"Ebony?" I asked.

She nodded we shared the same horrified look

"Lets pack our bags and get the hell out of here" I said hotly.

She nodded but as soon as we got back to my room two men were standing before us one of them I recognized the other I did not.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that darlings," one of them said wearing a devilish grin.

"Yes you see we will have a meeting in the foyer in about 20 minutes do get ready" said the other man.

I did as I was told I got in the shower for a hot second got out and put on jeans and a tank top. I went wandering for a while and decided that it was ok because I could kick anybody's ass if they questioned me. I wandered the mansion looking for people but no one was there besides Ebony who was exploring just on the floor above me I could hear her walking. I heard people gathering downstairs and it was all immortals or whatever we are.

I went down to hear what all of this was about. I took a seat next to Ebony on the end.

"Come darlings I want you to see what this all about" the tall skinny guy.

"Hello my name is Arthur. And I will serve as the observer in this process" said the tall skinny brunette.

"Hello my name is Arnold ," said the tall skinny blonde.

"Now you are all here because we are the most beautiful of your kind. Now you as we like to call 'new immortals' our senses are heightened way farther than regular immortals are. We are stronger and faster and unlike regular immortals when we are changed we get more beautiful like you young ladies. Now we were made this way in a lab not naturally but other than the things I said previously we have we are the same as 'regular immortals'. Oh and also if you kill us you have to burn us in acid along with ripping us apart" explained Arthur.

"Our new immortals need to find mates and until they do you will serve them as one. You are not their prisoners all of you are atleast 18 years old so you will be attending college in the location we chose for you all" he continued "If you disobey your spouse they will have punishment of their choices. Any further information or rules will be given by them and them alone" said Arnold.

"Now Annabelle you will be in Washington, Sheila you will be in Oregon, Hayden you are in California, Mirabelle you are in Delaware , Ebony you are in New York, Victoria you are in Texas, and Michaela you are in Seattle. Now you will be dropped off at your stop and your mate will show you to where you will be staying" said Arnold.

"How long will we be staying?" asked Ebony sheepishly.

"Until they find an actual mate. When they do you'll come back here and be assigned to a new mate" Arthur said in a sweet voice.

"Now all of you need to go to the car and we will get your things" Arthur ordered.

We did as we were told not wanting to know what these things were capable of. I was so upset I had to be with some stranger I didn't know and had to be away from the one of the people I loved the most. Why all of those who I loved being taken from me it's not fair. I wanted to go with Ebony no I wanted to have never gone to that God forsaken camp in the first place and maybe just maybe I wouldn't have to go with some stranger I didn't know to hells no's where and along with that separated from the ones who I love. What kind of justice is that but I would do as I was told I didn't even want to know what punishment meant in the household I was assigned to.


End file.
